


Perhaps One Day ;; A McGenji fic

by ollivern



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 2 will be all fluff all fluff and that's it, Dabs, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Side characters -- Hanzo shimada | Gabriel Reyes | Ana Amari, Smoking, Trans Male Character, and be primarily flashbacks in chapter 2, fluff with plot, genji's trans. not that it's mentioned like at all but it's canon so, honestly just a bunch of flashbacks, how do tags work? really i dont use ao3 so., jesse mccree and genji shimada are best friends AND in love, no angst for chapter one or 3 but chapter 2 may include angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollivern/pseuds/ollivern
Summary: “Y’don’t gotta show me, if y’don’t wanna... But I am pretty curious, about uh, y’know... What’cha got goin’ on under the mask.”“No.”______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________This is a little fic I've had in mind for a few months! i'm not the best at fic writing but im proud of how this one is turning out, so i'm excited to finish it and hopefully get some good feedback on it. it's sorta inspired by another fic i read where genji's partner saw his face for the first time, but i wanted to heavily focus on that first time seeing it!! maybe even have a first kiss, who knows.if you stumble across this, please enjoy!! i have no idea what i'm doing. stay tuned for the next two chapters
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Perhaps One Day ;; A McGenji fic

_**‘Love works in mysterious ways.’** _

_Well, ‘course it does, it’s **l** **ove.** But still, y’never seem to realize that the saying is true ‘til something mysterious actually happens..._

Mysterious ain’t the best word to describe what Jesse felt his experience with love was, but it sure came close. It had been... confusin’, strange, _exhilarating,_ even. But in the end, it all made sense, and he doesn’t think he’d want it any other way than it had gone. Just like any adventure life could throw at you, it was a winding, uncharted path, through danger and pain, but there is never a dark without a light.

A content glance over, Jesse takes in the view of his beloved seated beside him, their hands intertwined as they had been for the past few minutes, existing together in silence underneath the stars that watched over them, witnessing this shared space, this simple gesture of such immense love, and the two looked back, admiring the universe as it admired them. There had been many shared moments such as this one between Genji and him since the recall, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world; nothing would come close to this... Despite being unable to see it, Jesse feels that those intense eyes have caught his own, hidden behind the green light of their visor, and he can’t keep from grinning like some sort of fool, holding that gaze while offering a squeeze to the hand locked with his own, feeling the warmth of Genji’s skin against his. A habit that had now become muscle memory, to situate each other on the appropriate side allowing their feeling hands to clasp together, letting him feel how Genji returned the squeeze before returning to watch the stars, a heavy sigh leaving the cyborg. _He’s happier now._

‘Now’ is the key here. The last time Jesse had been in contact with Genji... things were different. Even trying to think back on it, he was still surprised the man beside him was the same as the one back in Blackwatch. _No, that’s the thing._ This wasn’t the same Genji. There’d never be that same Genji from before. He’d realized long ago that the Genji he remembered no longer existed, now a part of the one he reunited with, melded together with the true Genji Shimada, a perfect amalgamation of man and machine, growing, living, _being_ Genji. _God, I love him._

“Jesse, you’re staring.

“Ah—"

Genji’s voice, paired with his hand leaving Jesse's own, brought him back down from his wandering lovesick thoughts, a sheepish grin spreading over his lips. He hadn’t realized he’d been just staring at him like some sort of moth gawking at a flame, but the fact he _had_ made a warmth tint his cheeks and the tips of his ears, the cowboy letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. His hand feels empty without Genji’s, but it ain't something he can't deal with, instead keeping it busy by rubbing his cigar between his fingers. Out the corner of his eye he watches Genji tuck both legs up from the edge and hug his arms around his knees, chin rested to the tops; it reminds him of another time, and he reaches for a light.

> It's the same setting, a chilly night atop the Overwatch base, sharing the comfortable silence. It was different back then. To say Genji was the only one to change was a blatant lie, something Jesse only came to terms with quite recently. It had been two nights since the accident, Jesse struggling to light a cigar with just one arm, giving a huff of thanks as a cybernetic one held the cigar in place to his lips and allowed him to run the flame over the end, dropping the lighter in his lap and giving a thumbs up to signify his thanks. Very few words were ever exchanged between the two, there was so much Jesse had learned but even more he didn’t know about Genji. So much he wished to know. It was only on nights like this when they snuck out together that Jesse learned things about him. When it was just them, no fear of anyone listening in, did Genji seem the most like... Genji. ‘course most of the time the silence was filled with only one voice, Jesse’s, rambling to keep his own mind from getting too wrapped up in one thought, but sometimes there were two, and conversations were held longer than the abrupt ones in the halls and bunks.

“Y’don’t gotta show me, if y’don’t wanna... But I am pretty curious, about uh, y’know... What’cha got goin’ on under the mask.”

“No.”

Jesse hadn’t expected any other answer; he hadn’t expected anything from Genji since the day he found him, so receiving such a quick refusal didn’t surprise him, lifting his one arm in a submissive pose, brushing off his own question. He had been fully prepared to continue the silence together, to never have that question brought up again, inhaling heavily and letting the smoke tickle his lungs and warm his throat—

“... Perhaps one day.”

_Perhaps one day._ That was the first sign of a big change, and Jesse couldn’t keep from looking over at the man sitting by his side, catching that sharp gaze, those dangerous crimson eyes... They were softer now, slightly closed with wrinkles just faintly visible at the edges, a hidden _smile_ that Jesse now longed to see. Pinching the base of the cigar between his thumb and index finger, Jesse blows a twisting cloud of smoke to the wind and offers a grin, resting his elbow to his knee and holding that gaze for a moment longer, his curiosity now replaced with something more, something that made him ache, the promise of _one day..._

“One day, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> one day huh... one day,,,, maybe for kiss? maybe give lil kissy kiss when u see face huh? maybe???? yeah.  
> mccree and genji haven't kissed before this point. so many years of longing and loving but no kith. i'll change that.
> 
> uhhhh i was gonna make this longer but??? i want to like. have something out there. see if anyone's interested in it before posting the rest of what i have in mind. 
> 
> EDIT: if you're interested in it can you leave a comment or a kudos? i know most fic writers ask this but like, i wanna write the next chapters but im also nervous my writing isn't as good as i think it is??? so a comment would really, really help me out. ily all


End file.
